A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, and more particularly to a package for mounting an LED, a light emitting apparatus using the package and the manufacture method thereof.
B) Description of the Related Art
Various proposals have been made to Incorporate a light reflection structure on an LED package to improve an external light output efficiency. JP-A-2005-277380, the whole contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, proposes an LED including a concavity formed in a silicon substrate by liquid phase etching, at least two electrodes formed in the concavity, and at least one LED chip mounted on the concavity and electrically connected to the electrodes.
Improvements in the external light output efficiency and reliability of electrode wirings, with simplified manufacture processes are required recently in LED packages.